Going to the past
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Saving a whole generation
1. Chapter 1

Voldmort never died because he never found the potters or the longbottoms so war continued. The weasleys were killed in 1990 along with the Abbotts, the potters along with Sirius was killed in 1994 in hogsmeade while in 1995 Voldemort was killed by Harry, longbottoms felled in will be time paradox and Harry's love interest will be either Alice Prewett and Narcissa Black expect some themes from the author Neale.

Chapter 1

Harry has finished writing the runes on the ground, Dobby ready to go back to the past and stop Tom, yes master. Well let's get started said Harry,Rape XXV annorum in praeteritum(Transport me 25 years in the past). Harry is wrapped in a vortex of white lights.

Potter castle August 20th 1970th

The whole family is sitting down to lunch when all of sudden there's bright lights and there appears a teenage boy about 6'0 tall and about 200lbs buff for a teenager. Who are you said Lord Charlus Potter his great grandfather, Harry shows his rings, I 'm Lord Hardwin James Potter from the future 25 years to be exact. They are all shocked when they see an identical ring of his finger the same 1 as Charlus. Why have you come back in time asked Charlus, to stop the dark lord's war from happening and saving thousands of lives. So you are my son said 10 old James and he shook his head yes and smiled down at the boy. Well we will have to come up with a cover story said Dorea and Fleamont you and Euphemia will have to blood adopt him she said to her son. They both nodded their heads, well I also need to visit gringotts to register my self said Harry and deposit my money I bought from the future. Good we all can go said Charlus, and they were off to gringotts

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

They all walked into bank and goes to the open teller, we need to see Jawbreaker, 1 moment and 30 seconds later he was back, follow me said said the teller. They got to Jawbreaker office and went on in, ahh Charlus what Can I help you with said Jawbreaker? I would like a blood adoption potion because my son and daughter in law will be blood adopting him he said pointing to Harry. You know this will make him Fleamont's heir instead of James said Jawbreaker, that fine and left for a while and return with the potion, Heir Potter you and your wife drop 7 drops of blood each in this potion and they did. Now you he said to Harry, drink it and he did and the change was effective right away. His eyes became grey, his hair grew longer and so did his height to a 6'3 with shoulders broadening but weight is still the same. What blood adoption was this asked Harry, the permanent 1 not the 1 where you have 4 parents but the 1 where your dna is rewritten and Harry nodded. Ok let's get him a lineage test then said Charlus

**Name: Hardwin Fleamont Potter**

**Date of Birth: July 31st 1955**

**Mother:****Euphemia Potter nee Davenport**

**Father: Fleamont Charlus Potter**

**Blood Status: Pureblood**

**Abilities**

**Veela Allure**

**Basilisk Sight(Can petrify not kill)**

**Parseltongue**

**Parselmagic**

**Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)**

**Telepath**

**Telekinesis**

**100% Natural Occlumency**

**100% Natural Legilimency**

**Wandless Magic**

**Silent Magic**

**Metamorphmagus**

**Battle magic master**

**Runic magic master**

**Potions Master**

**Care for magical creatures master**

**Fire Breath**

**Pyrokinesis**

**Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)**

**Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)**

**Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)**

**Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire**

**Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.**

**Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.**

**Nature Enhancement - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.**

**High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.**

**Glamouring - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user**

**Healing****\- The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died**

**Ki energy level (1,922,760,000,000,000,000)/Zenkai boost**

Well you have a very powerful heir Charlus said Jawbreaker, I need a high security vault for my wealth, how much are we talking asked Jawbreaker, somewhere in the septillion. The poor goblin nearly dropped his pen, ok we have a vault that can hold it, vault 20 has been empty for some time now.I will escort you myself said Jawbreaker as they left the office and went down to Vault 20. They stopped in front of the door which was 7ft. Tall, Jawbreaker unlocks the door and they go in, damn this bigger than Hogwarts. He starts to pull his trunks of wealth, the goblin thought o merlin, I have to try to be his manager. A piece of paper appeared in his hand, is this the final numbers

G927,899,902,000,677,877,751,000

950,000,000,000 platinum bars,

900,000,000,000 gold bars

648,000,985,081 Gold Drachmas

600,321,794,444 Silver Drachmas

550,009,111,111 Aureus

551,081,816,816 Dirhams

2,490,019,000 Pounds

3,018,187,018 Euros

$ 344,000,000,000 U.S. Dollars

Ingots: G 701,081,187,021 worth

Jewels/Gems Total: 1,398,910,000 Galleons

Jewellery: 6,100,987,000 Galleons worth

Philosopher's Stone

900,000,000,000,000,000 books

10,000,000,000 tomes

2,000,000,000 scrolls

Well this asked Harry, yes it is the final numbers said the goblins with a greedy look, you want to be my manager for 10% fee said Harry, the little goblin did a jig. Let's return to the others in my office, Getting back to the office Harry saw his parents looked mad. What's going on said Harry. 3 marriage contracts have been activated for you, the first 1 is for Potter with the house of Black which engages you to 15 old Narcissa Black, the second 1 is with the house of Davenport to the house of Prewett for 15 old Alice Prewett and the last 1 is with the house of Fleamont to the house of Bones for 15 old Amelia Bones. Ok so I will be having 3 wives, Harry are you ok with this asked Dorea, yeah they all become beautiful powerful Harry, I guess you will have 3 wives then said Charlus, Jawbreaker he will need Potter manor, it is the place where the son heir stays while Potter castle is the heir's residence and Potter Palace is home to the lord's family. He will move there as soon as he finishes hogwarts and live there with his wives. He will need a trust also put 150 million galleons and add 10 million every till he is 21said Charlus. I will get right on that said Jawbreaker and the Potters left to go home. Damn this commision will be enough for me to retire on said Jawbreaker.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Over the month he got to know his new family, he told them all about the future. You know in the future everything was different, Narcissa was married to Lucius Malfoy and suffered emotional abuse under his hand. Alice married Frank Longbottom and had a son named Neville but they all were killed in the final battle. Amelia never married but took care of her niece Susan and was head of DMLE. I know the future will be looking brighter, he has so far destroyed 2 horcruxes the ring and locket. He will get the diadem when he goes to Hogwarts, and he has his elves looking out for the diary and cup. He comes out of his thoughts when an owl delivered a letter for him.

Dear Scion Potter you have took my woman I demand a duel from you, I challenge you to a sacred duel of honor for Narcissa Hand

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Lucius has challenge me to a duel for Narcissa's hand Harry said but I will make quick work of him. Be careful he is crafty and it is rumored that he killed Abraxas in a coverup Fleamont said. Don't worry I will be fine and he went back to eating thinking about how he will humiliate Lucius.

3 days later the duel in the Ministry dueling arena

All of the noble families were present and eager to see what would happen in the duel. Lord Andrew Spinks is Lucius's second while Fleamont is Harry's second. Ok duelist come to the platform and on the count of 3 begin 1,2,3 begin said the referee. Lucius starts out with an AK but Harry betts it away and hits Lucius with a bombarda to the stomach, blood and guts come out of his stomach, Lucius no said his sisters. Andrew you must win this duel and avenge me said Lucius on his last breath before he stops and his body stills. Malfoy is dead said the the referee Spinks you are up the referee said. He walks up to the platform ready for the duel, 1,2,3 begin he fires a chain of confringo,expulso,locomotor mortis and conjunctivitis Curse. Harry doges all of them and hits Spinks with a sectumsempra to the chest and he falls with blood spilling out of his chest. He coughs up blood, Callista I will not be here you any longer, she cries and his breathing start to slow down before he stills dead. The winner of the sacred duel is Hardwin Potter, Harry then says "by right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Andrew Carlton Spinks. 2 rings appear on Harry's hand 1 for the noble house Malfoy and 1 for the noble house of Spinks unknown to Harry all vaults now show Harry as the owner and all properties have been reseted to only allow Harry in and also Malfoy sisters now is a concubines. Harry goes back over to his family, Harry you should get to gringotts to your new assets said Charlus.

Gringotts

Here are the assets as you requested said Jawbreaker

"House Malfoy, formed 1485 taken by Hardwin Potter in honorable conquest on 29th August of this year. Properties including

**Titan Manor in Yorkshire,**

**Villa De Noire on the Riviera**,

**Malfoy Manor, Whiltshire, England**

**Rosslyn Castle, London, England**

**Scorpius Gardens, Chelsea**

**Malfoy Hall, Birmingham**

**Malfoy Castle, Paris, France**

**Louis Hall, Nice, France**

**Vacation Home in Marseille France**

**Family Villa in Alsace**

**Chateau in Lake Geneva**

**Business Shares**

**40% of Daily Prophet**

**25% of Quidditch quality supplies**

**30% of Madam Malkin's**

**100% Malfoy Inc(Potion,silk and spice company)**

**Chalet Malfoy in Switzerland are now yours **

**The vault of Abraxas Malfoy holding 400,000,000 galleons, 26,000 sickles and 150,000 knuts**

**Assets of the house of Malfoy**

**Vault # 903 G 344,000,000,000**

**Jewels value # 600,000,000 G**

**Books 23,000,000**

**100,000 scrolls**

**300,000 tome**

**Pandora Malfoy(vault 10,000,000 galleons)**

**Callista Malfoy(vault 10,000,000 galleons)**

**20 votes on the wizengamot**

**Assets of the Noble house of Spinks**

**Spinks Hall Glasgow, Scotland**

**Spinks Cove Surrey, England**

**Spinks vacation home in Hollywood hills, CA**

**Spinks winery in Marseille, France **

**Spinks Vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii**

**100% Spinks silk **

**10% Madam Malkin's**

**25% Honeydukes**

**25% Daily Prophet**

**25% Brooms International ( parent company of Nimbus and Firebolt)**

**Spinks Vault 699,000,233,100**

**18 votes in the wizengamot **

Well I will never have to worry about money again thought Harry, Jawbreaker I want to combine these 38 votes in 1 seat under the potter name. Ok I will take care of it, all vaults under Malfoy and Spinks are under your name now, The Malfoy girls 17 old Pandora and Callista are noe concubines. Ok I will bond them tonight said Harry, have you acquired those factories for me, yes they will be up and functioning in 2 weeks. This will take the potion field by storm, Potter Potion Services will be the premier potion supplies in Europe. Jawbreaker could only nod and after some more small talk Harry left.

**Potter Castle**

Harry got back home and told them what he acquired, They ate dinner and the family went to their rooms. Pandora and Callista Malfoy and they appeared in his room, why are we here says them, with my defeat of your brother I own both of you as concubines and I'm going to break the both of you in Harry says. They both are nervous considering they are virgins, don't worry I will be gentle you both.

**LEMON WARNING**

Harry and Callista strip out of their clothes first, she is nervous as hell, damn how can he fit inside of me she said looking at his dick. Harry looks at her and sees her body D-cup titties and plump ass on your knees and suck me he says. She gets on her knees and takes him in her mouth, she sucks at a medium pace, damn this feels good considering this is his first blowjob. Hopefully I can use sex to get him to treat me and my sister right she thought. I"m cumming he said and she swallows all of it, get on the bed and spread your legs, she does and he enters her, he goes slow at first then speeds up. She moans and wraps her leg around his waist as he takes her titty inside his mouth, he pounds her hard and fast, I'm cumming he says and he unloads inside of her. There is a blue glow sealing of the concubine bind and Callista is tired from fucking. She goes to where Pandora is and Pandora comes over to the bed, where Callista has bigger titties and ass, Pandora has more curves and hips than Callista has. Pandora bends down to take Harry dick inside of her mouth and sucks hard on his dick. She goes fast and sloppy, damn this is better than Callista ever done to him thought Harry. He stops her and says I want you to ride me, and she gets on top sinking her pussy down on his dick. She goes slow at first before she goes fast with her hair and titties going every which way. Damn her pussy feel divine I cannot believe Lovegood had all of this he thought. After about 10 minutes he cums inside of her, a blue glow appears showing the concubine bond.

**END OF LEMON **

Harry has his arm around the waist of them, you know any children we have will be the secondary line behind Narcissa unless she only has girls. We know Harry said the girls, I promise I will treat the both of you right and you will never live in fear of me. They nodded happy they got a good master, eventually they all drift off to sleep. They all woke up late yesterday and woke up to an atmosphere of pissed off parents. What is going on asked Hardwin, both my brother and nephew have challenged you to a duel said Dorea. Ok I have no problem beating them and taking their estates said Harry. Arcturus has tried to stop them but they are adamant about going through on this. What problem do they have with me asked Harry, they don't but they wanted to in with this new dark lord and Lucius was their way in. Tom will bring ruin to the black family, has Bellatrix married Lestrange yet, no said Dorea it will happen this spring though said Charlus. Then maybe I can save her and by extension Sirius and Regulus also then. When do they want to duel me this even in a couple hours, well I better prepare then. He went off to get his dueling robes, hmm I will add 2 more women old enough to be my mother and grandmother as concubines.

Duel at the Ministry

In a surprise turn of events Orion joined them in want to duel Harry and Arcturus tried to talk him out of it. So Cygnus came first on the platform begin on 3 1,2,3 begin Harry starts off first and hits him with a bone breaker to his hand which breaks his hand and then Harry hits him with a bombarda to his chest and he falls down, he is dead says the referee. Pollux comes up next and is mad as hell his son is dead, he fires off an AK towards Harry which is blocked by a slab of stone, Pollux then fires a dark curse at Harry but Harry throws up a shield and it bounces off and hits Pollux in the heart and he falls down dead. All eyes turn to Orion and he decides to coincide to Harry, by the rites of magical conquest I claim the titles and lands of Cygnus Antares Black and Pollux Cygnus Black, 2 folders appear in Harry's hand. Arcturus drags Orion away tearing into him for trying to duel Harry and boy was he mad.

**Pollux Black's estate **

**Black Manor, Yorkshire **

**Grimmauld Place 12, London **

**Black Chateau, France**

**Black Estate, Italy **

**Cygnus Castle, Scotland **

**Black House, Chicago **

**Wolf Cottage, Devon **

**Pollux Black Vault 20,900,000,000 G**

**Irma Black**

**Cygnus Black's Estate**

**Black Hall Chelsea, London**

**Black Summer Home Southern France**

**A summer villa at Peloponnese, Greece**

**A summer villa at Valencia, Spain**

**Druella Black's dowry property Manor in Wales and condo beach house in Athens, Greece**

**Druella Black nee Rosier**

**Andromeda Black**

**Bellatrix Black**

**Cygnus Black vault 8,000,900,000 G**

**12 % Flourish and Blotts**

**3 % Florean Fortescue Ice cream parlor**

**25 % Madam Malkins**

**35% Honeydukes**

He shows the list to his parents and they nod come on let's go my restaurant, the Dragon Fire restaurant said all went and ate dinner, Harry ordered lamb chops with cauliflower and spinach with banana cheesecake for dessert. After dinner they all went to their respective homes, as Harry got home he went to his room and summon his first concubine Irma. Where am I at she asked and saw Harry, well you are my concubine since Pollux lost in the duel to me. She nods her head knowing what is to come

**LEMON WARNING**

Irma takes off her clothes to reveal a good looking body for someone her age. She sees Harry is naked and gets on her knees in front of him, he points to his dick and she takes him in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down on his dick, damn I know Pollux did enjoy this thought Harry. He stops he and says on the bed, she gets on the bed and spreads her legs and he enters her while she wraps her legs around his waist and Harry starts to pound her into mattress. Ooo yes more she says and Harry knew right then and there Pollux was not fucking her right. Damn how can a 15 old boy fuck me better than my husband ever could, I'm cumming says Harry and he spills his seed in her. If by some chance you become pregnant the baby name will be James for a boy and Dorea for a girl Harry said. He calls the next girl Druella Black and she appeared in a daze, what's going on, she asked, you now belong to me as a concubine, she sees the collar on her neck and knows it's true. She strips out of her clothes and reveals slim body with womanly curves and hips and is the spitting image of Narcissa. Harry grabs her and leads to the bed, I'm only going to bind you tonight he said. So he lays down with her on top of him and sinks her pussy down on his dick. She rocked her hips back and forth and starts to ride him fast and hard, damn his dick is way bigger than Cygnus and he is only 15 thought Druella as she continues to ride him. After 20 minutes he comes inside her and there is a blue glow singling the concubine bind. She gets and sucks on his dick for a little while to get him back to hard again. Now the next 1 I call is Bellatrix so go over there with Irma and she is shocked to see her mother in law. Bellatrix and she appears in a night robe, what hell where am at she demanded, hello Trixie says Harry. She turns to see her cousin Harry, why have you brought me here demanded Bellatrix. Your father lost you in duel to me so now I will bind you to me he says, and sees the collar and knows she is his concubine. She sighs and takes off her robe along with her panties and bra, damn she is sexy as hell D-cup titties and nice round ass. He pulls her into a kiss, you will be my top concubine he says to her and pushes her on the bed. He spreads her legs and starts to eat her out, o yes more she says with her hand on his head as she wraps her legs around his shoulders. Damn I hope he does this every night to me she says as he keeps eating her out, she cums a little while later. He gets up and kisses her and they make out for a little while, damn I wish the marriage contract was with you instead of Narcissa he said to her. She grabs his dick and says let me help you out and she starts to suck on his dick. She swirls his tongue around his dick while sucking him off, damn Trixie I love this he says. He cums inside of her mouth and she swallows all of it, Harry grabs 1 of her titties and suck on her nipple for a little bit before he stops. I cannot wait any longer I want you and she turns on all 4 as he enters her from behind and they both moan. O Harry this feels so good she says as he starts to fuck her, clapping was all you heard as his ball sack keeps hitting her ass. This is the best sex I have ever had thought Bellatrix as Harry keeps fucking her. Damn I thought Pandora had the best pussy I ever had but Bellatrix pussy is by far better than hers. Yes Harry keep on fucking me she says as he drills her from behind and she loves it. Cumming was all that he said and he unleashes a load of cum inside of her. He gets up and she does the same, I have 1 more concubine to bind me and it's your sister Andromeda. She nods on go to where Druella and Irma is at, Andromeda calls Harry and she appears in the same way that Bellatrix however she was in a silk pair of bra and thong. Where is this, Potter castle says Harry and she turns around and sees Harry and her sister,mother and grandmother. She also sees a collar around her neck and is scared, Andromeda your father lost a duel and well I claimed the spoils of the duel. So I will have to bind you to me, no she says scared, do not fight this it will only hurt you as she struggles before she eventually gives up. She takes off her bra and thong and walks toward Harry and he kisses her and to her shock she likes it and he grabs her ass to which she moans to. He stops kissing her and sucks on her titty while he fingers her pussy, she then grabs his dick and says let me show you why I'm head girl says Andromeda as she takes Harry dick inside of her mouth. She bobs her head up and down on dick while swirling her tongue around his dick head, hopefully I can do enough to satisfy him says Andromeda. He cums inside her mouth, he picks her up and throws her on the bed, lines his dick up with her pussy and pushes in. She cries a little from her hymen breaking, she stops and he starts to really fuck her. Going in slow long thrust she wraps her legs around his waist and ask for him to go faster. He does and she is returning fucking with her hips, Yes Harry fuck says Andy, he keeps drilling her from the bed, after 20 minutes he hears I'm cumming anf they together.

**END OF LEMON **

They both get dressed and he tells them, for now own when we are alone you will all wear only bra and thongs, Bellatrix is top concubine followed by Pandora, Callista, Andromeda, Druella and Irma. You all can go to bed now he said and they went off to the side room where there was more beds in that room.

Reviews?


End file.
